


Infinity || Harry Potter Fanfic

by JugoRojo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter References, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugoRojo/pseuds/JugoRojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from one of the most richest and purest blood wizarding families, Asteria moves from her current school for talented witches to Hogwarts. She was excited to go there, but feelings do change. What will happen these years, as she meets new friends and strange things happen? Or things that are meant to be?</p><p> </p><p>*DISCLAIMER* I Don't own the stories or magical places here, those belong J.K ROWLING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity || Harry Potter Fanfic

Outside, it's hot. Like that type of hot where the air is moist and you can hardly breath. But I'm inside where there is A.C and plenty of room. That's what my brother is telling me, from the Quidditch field right outside of the house. Well, it's more like a hotel, than a house. But that's the benefit of having really famous and rich ancestors.

"WHY IS IT SO HOT??!?"

"Maybe 'cause it's summer?" I said sarcastically.

He threw the quaffle he was playing with at me but I caught it without even looking up from my book.

"Stop playing games, Isaiah."

I threw it back and kept reading Hogwarts: A History. I'm reading this book because I'm going to Hogwarts in about a month. Here in Spain, where my family and I live I used to go to an all girls wizarding school since I was ten. Now I'm thirteen and going to Hogwarts. It doesn't surprise me that I'm changing schools since I've already changed schools twice, due to my dad constantly getting job promotions. I used to go to two schools in America but then we moved here. Now my dad is the minister of magic in Spain.

My brother, Isaiah has been going to Durmstrang all his life, since my parents were determined to keep him there and the headmaster there, Igor Karkaroff, is a friend of my dad's. Well, I'm surprised that I haven't gone to Hogwarts yet. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster there knows my dad and is a friend but was always saying that I needed to go at the right time and I guess now is the right time. I got my letter 3 weeks ago and I am ecstatic. 

I heard about all the crazy stuff that been happening at the school these past two years and it still hasn't stopped me from wanting to go there, 'cause it sounds like fun. All the other schools I ever went to were filled with bratty rich girls and annoyingly boring teachers. I hated it there. Since, my family is one of the purest blood and richest families in the wizard world, people expect me to be some self centered little girl. But what people don't know about me, I look and act like every other person you see everyday. I don't like to show off because that's just rude. I remember this other family I met at some ball and they were the most pompous ones there, and there was this boy that kept boasting to me thinking it would impress me and all I was thinking was um, no. Please get out of my face. I would tell you that I have way more money than you and your family but I don't wanna stoop down to your level.

"Hello?!?? Asteria!!"

"What, Isa? I was reading."

"First of all, you were staring into space. Second of all, Pa's calling us to the living room."

I closed the book and followed him into our spacious living room. Sometimes I think I'm living in a freaking fairy tale in this big ass house. I went over to my dad who was standing at the doorway, wearing his business suit, with his hands behind his back.

"Ción Papi." I said hugging my dad.

"Dios te bendiga, mi hija." He said letting me go.

My brother said the same thing and we all sat down on the couch. 

"So, I wanted to tell you guys something."

I got excited 'cause that usually leads to something good.

"What, Pa?"

"I know how much you two love Quidditch,"

"Yes?"

"I love Quidditch more than her, so,"

I smacked him on his arm and looked back at my dad for him to keep talking.

"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!"

At first, me and Isaiah were just looking at him for a second, then started the squeals. From both of us.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!"

"YESSS!! THANKYOUSOMUCHDAD!!!"

My mom ran into the room in her nightgown and robe, tiredly.

"Y Toda esa bulla, coño??"

I ran up to her and said rapidly,

"We'regoingtotheQuidditchWorldCup,MamiOMG."

"Ok ok. You need to slow down, Aster."

I turned to my dad ad asked,

"So, who going, besides all of us??"

"Well, your uncle and cousins. And Sandra and Patricia."

"YES!! I won't be the only girl there!"

I did a little happy dance and fist pumping. I'm so weird, it's not even funny.

"Ok, it's in two days so you guys have plenty of time to get ready."

My dad went over to my mom and they went to their bedroom doing God knows what and It was already dark outside. I went up the spiral staircase and walked down the hall to my bed room, excited for the day to come.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I was packing my bag already while everybody else (my mom and dad, me and my brother woke up WAY earlier) was still waking up. Both of us woke up at 5 in the morning and did our things. I was wearing light wash skinny jeans and a sweater supporting the Irish team. And my combat boots, which had a little slot on the side for my wand. I think I'm getting muggle wear. I went out side just in time to catch my brother wearing burgundy and black, supporting the Bulgarians.

"What are you wearing, Aster?"

"I support the Irish."

"I thought you liked Bulgaria."

"I like their seeker, which you happen to be friends with."

He gave a smug look and shrug to me and I rolled my eyes and raced down the stairs.

"PA!!! WE"RE READY!!" I screamed down the stairs.

"10 MINUTES!!"

I groaned loudly at his response, and turned around to see our house elf, Chalmers.

"Hey, Chalmers, promise you'll take care of the house 'till we get back, 'kay?"

"Yes, Miss Asteria."

I smiled at him. Chalmers was always a kind elf and we long ago made him a free elf but he insisted on staying, since we've been so good with him, he said. I heard my dad's heavy steps and my mom's light ones going the down the stairs. Wow, Mami's pretty fast for a pregnant woman. I think my parents relationship is one of those that are once in a blue moon. They always look at each other with such love and they are so perfect together, that you want a relationship like that. Like, my dad has always been a goofball and always makes jokes and stuff and my mom is more serious and keeps him in line but they're perfect like that. 

"Let's go, people!" My brother yelled going outside, to the port-key. My mom rolled her eyes and we all went outside.

"Ok, everybody grab the port-key!"

I held onto the old boot and I felt myself get weightless and I began to let go. We all landed gracefully next to each other. My dad was wearing one of his grey work suits and my mom was wearing a light green dress. At least she knows whose gonna win today. We walked down to the array of tents and the crowds of people. 

We all stuck together, not wanting to get lost in the fans of the Irish and the Bulgarians. We soon saw the tent with the sign 'MONTOYA' on it. It was a small tent, but when I went in it was a huge inside. With five separate bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. I went to the middle room to claim which room was gonna be mine.

During the time we were in the tent, My dad, mom, Isaiah, and me kept joking around and making bets on who was gonna win. Me and my mom said the Irish and my dad and Isaiah said the Bulgarians were gonna win. We all kept joking around for a while when the rest of the family got there. My uncle, David who was my dad's brother and his sons Wilson, David Jr., and José. Then my aunt, Sandra, my dad's sister and her daughter, Patricia. Yes, my family is big. And that's only a fraction of them. I hugged everybody, especially Patricia, I haven't seen her since my birthday, last December.

"Finally, you're here! Come on, girl!!"

"Wait, what? I just got here, Aster."

"I'm bored, there's people outside, let's go interact. If you know what I mean."

She laughed and we both went outside. Patricia goes to a wizarding school in Salem, America, so I don't get to see my only girl cousin that's my age very often. We walk outside of the tent just to hear my dad say, 

"Be back in 20 minutes!"

We walk around for a bit, saying hi and buying merchandise. I look behind me to see Patricia getting her money out to buy something when I bump into somebody. And I fall. Great, just great. I'm wearing a white sweater, but no that's fine when mixed with dirt. I look up to see who bumped into me. It was a boy. He looked to be my age and had round glasses and shaggy black hair. 

"Oh, um I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok."

I smiled at him and he pulled his head down. Then, two boys who looked to be identical twins came literally out of nowhere.

"Ah, and who might you two be." Said one of them.

"Oh, I'm Asteria and this is my cousin, Patricia."

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"And you are?" I asked the boy.

"I'm Harry."

I stuck my hand out so he could shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

I smiled widely at him and I saw a pink color come on his cheeks. Oh my God, that was adorable!! Maybe he's going to my school? Lemme ask him.

"So, Fred George Harry, you guys go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah actually. Why?" Said one of the twins

"I'm going there this year as a transfer."

"Oh you'll love it there! Fine thing like yourself will do just fine."

I looked down at my boots and smiled at his comment.

"Well, boys it's been nice but the game's starting and we got families to go to." Said Patricia.

I turned around and nodded. I looked back at them and gave a two finger salute.

"See you around, gentleman."

We turned around and walked back to our tent.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

We entered the tent to find everybody still in there.

"That was 21 minutes, girls."

I looked at my dad and laughed at his comment. He laughed, too. I went to the room me and Patricia shared and sat down on the couch. Patricia walked in straight after and jumped on the couch. And she started staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me strange?"

"Girl, admit that that dude was cute."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb! What was his name...?"

"Harry."

"See! You even remembered his name!!"

"What? It's not my fault I have a good memory. Plus he's going to my school."

"Well, you're going to his school, technically he was there first."

"Wait..."

"What, Aster?"

"What if that was Harry Potter?"

"You mean Hogwarts, Harry Potter? Boy who lived, Harry Potter?"

I nodded my head.

"Shoot, then.... I don't know."

"Whatever, let's just go to the game."

Right then my dad walked in and told us to get ready, the game is starting.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

"Are these stairs gonna end, ever??!?"

I complained on my 20th staircase.

"Don't worry. The minister's box is not that far away."

I groaned loudly and kept climbing up the stairs. Once we closer, I saw Harry and the twins way up with a group of red heads and a brown haired girl. One of the red heads was arguing with someone down here. I looked down and saw that boy I met at the ball. Oh no. He turned around from insulting to Harry and looked at me. I looked up and Harry was looking at me, too.

"Asteria, is that you?"

"Hi Draco." I said with a false smile. 

He came to kiss my cheek but I dodged him quickly. He laughed nervously at me and looked back up at Harry.

"See, Potter? I get to sit in the minister's box with one of the richest people in the wizard world."

I looked at him with a 'no' face and looked back up to Harry and them.

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He's all mouth and no trousers." I said with a mischievous smile.

This caused a frowns from the Malfoys and laughter from Harry and his group. I looked at Harry, smiled and winked at him, which earned a blush from him. I looked back at my dad who was trying to contain a grin and shaking his head. Everybody else was smiling. We all made our way to the minister's box and sat down. Everybody there was dressed in professional clothes except me, my brother and cousins. All of us wearing either green and white or burgundy and black. My dad started talking to the minister. But I was focused on the size of the field. Jesus Christ, I wish I could play here. 

"And this is my daughter, Asteria Montoya."

I looked up at the sound of my name and smiled sheepishly at the minister, who shook my hand.

"My, this girl will indeed grow up to be quite something, won't she?"

"Thank you, Sir."

I sat back down and the game started. The minister gave a speech before the Irish came flying in. I screamed and cheered for them as they conjured a giant leprechaun to dance in the air. Then the Bulgarians came in through that and the crowd went nuts for Victor Krum. He flew over to the minister's box and highfived my brother. I rolled my eyes at his smug face. Ugh, boys. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

The whole game was spent with me and my family yelling and cheering until our voices got hoarse. Gladly, for me, the Irish won the game. Money for me!!! We all walked back to our tents, me cheering with the other Irish fans on the way. Me and my mom walked in the tent, with smug faces and arm in arm.

"We told you so!!!"

"Yeah, Whatever." Said Isaiah, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever?! Niño, you better gimme my money. That's whatever." I said to him. He scowled at me and took out his galleons and gave the right amount to me. I took them from him and stuck out my tongue at him. He smiled at bit and did it back. We all stayed in the tent, joking around and my dad and uncle getting slightly drunk. We heard screams and explosions outside and we stopped.

"Probably the fireworks." Said my mom with a shrug.

My dad sobered up a bit and said he was gonna go check on things. He came back with a worried look on his face.

"Get your stuff. We're leaving. NOW!!"

We all ran outside and saw that people where running away from hooded figures that were shooting spells at the crowds. I held onto Patricia's hand and we stayed together. People where pushing us apart until she let go of my hand and I couldn't see anyone from my family. I kept running until I saw a familiar face stuck in a corner of people. 

"Harry!!"

"Asteria! Are you alright?"

I nodded my head and looked back. They're getting closer.

"Come on, Harry!"

I grabbed his hand and we ran together. I tripped on something and hit my head on something hard. Last thing I remember was Harry calling my name.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I woke up to someone whisper yelling my name and shaking me.

"Asteria, wake up! There's someone here. We need to go!!"

I woke up, groggily and nodded my head. Mistake, ow. The world seemed to be spinning around me as Harry helped me up. I saw a man coming toward us but my eyes were becoming heavier and heavier. Hey, he looks like that guy from that muggle show.....(A/N: *hint* *hint*). Harry starts running, my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist for help.

"Harry!"

It's one of his people, thank God! 

"Asteria!" I look up to see the people Harry was with and my family. I look up at the sky at there is a skull and a snake in the sky.

"What's that?" I ask as Harry let's me go.

Then he holds his head, wincing.

"Harry, wha-"

Then, there were spells being fired at us.

"STOP! That's my daughter!"

I waddle over to my dad and hugged him. 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Said my Mom, crushing me in her arms.

"I'm fine, Mami."

I look back to see Harry with, I think, his friends when an old man came up to us and pointed his wand in my face.

"Who conjured this?" Said the old man, looking at me and Harry.

"You can't possibly-"

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!

"Crime?" I said.

"Barty, they're just kids." Said my dad.

"Harry, it's his mark." Said the brown haired girl. His? What does she mean by his?

"Those people tonight, in the mask, they're his too, aren't they? They're his followers." Said Harry.

"Follow me." Said the old man to Harry and his crew. 

I walked towards Harry and the girl and boy.

"Hey. Thanks Harry."

He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, it's alright."

The girl looked at me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hey, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"I'm Asteria Montoya. Nice to meet you."

"You mean, like, the Montoyas?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean by 'the Montoyas', Hermione?"

"Her family is one of the first wizarding families in Europe, Ron."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi. Ok, so it was nice to meet you guys. Thanks Harry for saving my life again. But I have to go now. See you at school, Harry."

I waved goodbye at them as I walked back to my family.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I'm leaving! Finally! After all that craziness at the World Cup, life moved on. Me and my family decided to stay at our London place after my brother left for Durmstrang before I left for Hogwarts. I went to Diagon Alley and got all my stationary, which was old fashioned according to my mom, robes, books, etc. I packed the last of my things in my trunk and went over to my owl, Aloma. She's a snowy white owl. Well, she used to be after my brother pranked me and covered her in lavender paint. Now her white feathers end with a little bit of purple, which looks kinda nice. 

I took her cage and my trunk and went downstairs. My mom and dad where already waiting there for me. My dad looking proud and my mom on the verge of tears. Ugh, mothers. My dad put the trunk into his muggle car, which was a sleek black Bentley Continental GTC. I know a lot about muggles, don't judge. We drove to King's Cross Station and went inside. My dad had my things on a trolley and was pushing it for me, despite my protests.

"Papi, I can do it myself."

"No, I wanna do this."

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. We walked up to platform 9 and I got my trolley back, finally. I already knew about how to get into platform 9 3/4 and I was not excited about it. I readied myself and started running towards the wall. I closed my eyes and expected impact but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw the big train in front of me. and the many kids in front of it. My parents came in soon after me. My mom was literally crying by now. I put my stuff where I should and I took Aloma with me. I turned around and started to say goodbye to my parents. I hugged my mom first, to get it over with.

"Ahi, mi niña está creciendo!!!"

"Ok Mami.....Ma I can't breath."

She held me at arms length now. I have to admit, I was getting a bit teary. This was my first boarding school. Away from my family for a year? 

"I'll miss you, Mami. So much."

"Me too, mi hija."

Then I went to my dad.

"Ah, my little girl, going to Hogwarts. First in your family, you know that?"

"Oh, no, I didn't."

"Well, you'll do us proud."

"I miss you, Papi."

"Me too, hija."

"Pa?"

"Yes?"

"To the moon."

He let go of me and smiled at me.

"To the moon and back." He said, kissing my forehead.

I walked away from my parents, sniffling and boarded on the train. I looked around for an empty compartment which was impossible until I heard a voice call for me behind me. I looked back and smiled.

"Hey, Harry!"

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had an idea. Here it is. Lemme know what you think!!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Asteria's nickname, Aster is pronounced Esther ESS-ter.
> 
> She used to live in the US, so she has an American accent.
> 
> The translations are;
> 
> Ción Papi or Mami = It's how spanish people greet their parents.
> 
> Dios te bendiga = What the parents say back
> 
> Mi hija = 'My daughter'
> 
> Y Toda esa bulla, coño? = 'What's with all the fucking noise?'
> 
> Mami = Mom or Mother
> 
> Papi = Dad or Father
> 
> Niño(a) = Boy. (a) = Girl
> 
> Ahi, mi niña está creciendo! = 'Ah, my girl is growing up!'
> 
> *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*
> 
> Ok, any questions, just ask!!! LATERZ!∞∞∞∞∞ Cami ~


End file.
